Ravager
The ravager is a zerg artillery unit evolved from the roach, introduced in Legacy of the Void. Overview In use by 2505, the ravager is the result of years of twisting and fine-tuning the genome of the roach far beyond its biological limitations.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/unit/ravager Ravager], Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2016-02-29 Ravagers stand two to four times as tall as a terran wearing CMC armor, and hardened bone spikes portrude from its back. Its eyes grant it a broad spectrum of vision.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The ravager wields plasma fire both in close-quarters combat and as a wedge to crack open entrenched positions, something the Swarm has struggled with in the past. As an evolution of the roach, the ravager has developed a larger, heavier frame to store quantities of fiery fluid in its back. The ravager can launch a gob of corrosive bile from its back in a parabolic arc. This projectile is slow, best used against stationary targets, but can destroy protoss force fields,Legacy of the Void Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-04-18 and is effective against heavy units and structures. The Dominion has theorized that this ability was developed to boost the ravager's utility in assaulting entrenched positions. This mortar-like ability is slow moving however, and ground forces can move out of the way in time. Occasionally the ravager's exoskeleton would calcify, allowing for more durable armor. Abathur considered the resulting intimidation factor of such armor to be an added bonus. Leviathan Brood ravagers have an even more monstrous appearance than standard ravagers, with spikes jutting out from their bodies (as is normal within the brood. Primal zerg have adapted a species of ravager known for being brutal and bloodthirsty, known for eating their own young should they not be strong enough to fight back. This nature has put the survival of their strain into question.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit |image=Ravager SC2 Portrait.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Ravager SC2-LotV DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Plasma discharge |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=25 |energycost= |costgas=75 |supply=1 |campcost= |time=9 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Roach |req= |hotkey= |speed=3.85 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=120 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Plasma Discharge |gun1strength=16 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.6 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Ravagers are stronger than roaches. However, their effectiveness heavily relies on player micro due to their corrosive bile ability.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. Abilities Co-op Missions Abathur is able to mutate his roaches into ravagers in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for them unlock at the roach warren once Abathur reaches Level 4. Upgrades Development An upgrade existed2015-10-02, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- October 2, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-03 that allowed the range of corrosive bile to be increased to 13. It cost 100 minerals and vespene gas. This required a lair.2015-09-03, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 3, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-09 Images File:NormalRavager SC2SkinImage.jpg|A ravager File:BoneRavager SC2SkinImage.jpg|Bone ravager File:BoneRavagerPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|Bone ravager portrait File:LeviathanRavager SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood ravager File:Ravager SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood ravager portrait File:PrimalRavager SC2SkinImage.jpg|Primal zerg ravager File:Ravager SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal zerg ravager portrait References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds